1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a novel pharmaceutical liquid composition containing Bezoar Bovis for treating patients suffering from stroke, arteriosclerosis, hypertension, tachycardia, dyspnea, anxiety, cardiostenosis, acute and chronic convulsion, automatic nervous system disease, and coma, and to a preparation method for its manufacture. More particularly, the present invention relates to the preparation of oral and parental natural substance liquids of improved physical stability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only known prior art of solid composition preparations obtained from natural substances is found in "Annals of Oriental Medicine" by Joon Huh. This publication discloses a solid Bezoar Bovis pill containing 45 mg of Bezoar Bovis, 187.5 mg of Glycyrrhizae Radix, 93.7 mg of Ginseng Radix, 93.7 mg of Typhae Pollen, 93.7 mg of Massa Medicata Fermentata, 65.6 mg of Sojae germinatum Semen, 65.6 mg of Cinnamomi Cortex, 65.6 mg of Gelatin, 56.2 mg of Paeoniae Radix, 55.6 mg of Liriopsis tuber, 56.2 mg of Scutellariae Radix, 56.2 mg Angelicae Gigantis Radix, 56.2 mg of Ledebouriellae Radix, 56.2 mg of Atractylodis Rhizoma Alba, 46.8 mg of Bupleuri Radix, 46.8 mg of Platycodi Radix, 46.8 mg of Armeniacae Semen, 46.8 mg Hoelen, 46.8 mg of Cnidii Rhizoma, 37.5 mg of Antellopis Cornu, 37.5 mg of Moschus, 37.5 mg of Borneol, 28.1 mg of Ampelopsis Radix, 28.1 mg of Zingiberis Rhizoma, 75 mg of Rhinocerotis, 56.2 mg of Cinnabaris, 30 mg of Realgar, a piece of Aurum, 2 grains of Zizyphi Fructus, and QS (Quantum Sufficit) of Mel. However, since the Cinnabaris possesses a heavy metal toxicity, the present time, a modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill discloses that at least one of the following substances does not include in the solid Bezoar Bovis pill. That is, Ginseng Radix, Sojae germinatum Semen, Cinnamomi Cortex, Angelicae Gigantis Radix, Ampelopsis Radix, Zingiberis Rhizoma, Rhinocerotis, Cinnabaris, Realgar, Aurum, Zizyphi Fructus, and Mel does not include in the modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill. For example, a modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill does not include Ginseng Radix, .Sojae germination Semen, Cinnamomi Cortex, Angelicae Gigantis Radix, Ampelopsis Radix, Zingiberis Rhizoma, Rhinocerotis, Gelatin, Cinnabaris, and Realgar. Another modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill does not include Cinnabaris, Realgar, Zizyphi Fructus, and Mel. A further modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill does not include Rhinocerotis, Cinnabaris, Aurum, and Zizyphi Fructus. These modified prescription of the solid Bezoar Bovis pill is still used in cleaning a patient's chest. However, such prior art Bezoar Bovis pills suffer from many disadvantages such as, for example, it is not feasible for patients in critical condition to orally and parentally administer these pills nor is it feasible for infants and children to orally and parentally administer them. Furthermore, these pills do not provide for treatment of the illness of a patient in a fast manner.